


Accepting My Nightmares

by Demonhugger69



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:12:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 21,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7699795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonhugger69/pseuds/Demonhugger69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serena Ciervo, an Italian beauty with a mysterious past. She is found by Ciel and his butler and given a job. </p><p>The walls she has built up to protect her start to be broken down by a certain demon. Will she let him in?</p><p>-</p><p>Short description, but there is really nothing else to it. I just went with the flow and wrote. </p><p>So the timeline so far is somewhere after the circus ark, but I haven't continued with any BB plot yet. I may later, and go into the other manga arks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Life in the Phantomhive manor

Serena's POV:

"Sebastian! Serena!"

I let out a sigh, that is my que.

Swiftly making my way up the stairs, I beat Sebastian to the master's study by only a second.

"Your speed is beyond me..." Sebastian murmurs with a thoughtful look.

I smile sweetly,"Keep guessing, I will not tell."

Knocking on the door before entering, I see my master sitting behind a large desk.

At the young age of twelve, my master is the owner of a large toy company; Funtom company. This boy has had a tough past, and he has sold his soul to the devil because of it. That devil being, Sebastian Michaelis.

Dressed in blue, with an eyepatch over his right eye covering the symbol of his and Sebastian's contract. Ciel looks up from his paperwork for a second to glance at me, blushing he looks down again.

I bite my lip to keep from giggling. He has had a crush on me since I first started working for him. He is adorable, but he is only twelve, while I am much older.

"Yes, Maestro?(Master)" I ask half in italian.

He clears his throat,"I am holding a ball tomorrow night. I intend on a murderer attending, it will make my job easier in catching him."

"And how do you propose to catch him, young master?" Sebastian asks in his ever amused voice, from next me.

Ciel rests his chin on his hand,"I do not know yet. But I know he will come with the promise of many girls for him to choose from."

"Why not use miss Ciervo?" the butler in black suggests,"He will not be able to keep himself from her, I am sure."

"No!" Ciel shouts with his eye widening. Looking embarrassed by his shouting, he clears his throat and shakes his head,"No. I do not wish to risk Serena's life."

"I do not recall you caring about anyone else's life before," that annoying butler presses on."Or even yourself..."

"Is it that wrong for me to want to keep someone safe?!" Ciel questions. Glaring at Sebastian with his uncovered ocean blue eye,"You may leave Sebastian. I will explain the preparations needed tomorrow night to Serena, she will tell you later."

Sebastian nods with a smirk on his face. As he leaves, his eyes flit to mine.

I know I will be getting an earful from him after Ciel is done talking to me.

After he is gone, Ciel turns to me with a rare smile,"Now-"

"Maestro, if I may interrupt?"

He gives a nod.

"I do not see any reason I shouldn't be used for "bait"," I tell him,"I am perfectly capable to handle myself."

Ciel looks down at his desk,"I do not wish to lose you," he says softly.

I sigh and walk to his side, kneeling next to him,"I will not be going anywhere. No one will hurt me," I promise, then bring him into a hug.

He freezes, then relaxes and hugs me back.

"Okay," he whispers,"But Sebastian will be close to you all night, just in case."

I almost groan. The last thing I need is that maggiordomo(butler) stalking me all night at a party.

Ciel tells me what food he wants made for the ball, the decorations and such.

"It will be done, Maestro," I tell hm with a smile.

"Ciel... you can call me Ciel if you want," he blushes after he says it.

I smile at his blushing face,"It will be done, Ciel."

Leaving the room, I run into someone. It is non other than Sebastian.

I narrow my eyes,"Eavesdropping does not become you."

He smiles,"I could hear you both from the other side of the house. No, I had to see what was happening."

I nod,"So spying?" I ask as I walk down the hall.

He follows,"I would not call it that. More of...observing."

I roll my eyes.

"The young master has taking a liking to you. That hug of yours did not help."

I stop and turn to him,"I know he has a crush on me. But he is just so adorable, and he has had a hard childhood. So sue me if I want to make him feel loved!" I hiss.

The butler looks at me with a peculiar gaze.

I start walking again,"Ciel wants-"

"Oh! So you are on first name terms with the Master now."

I growl under my breath, feeling my fangs lengthening. Calming myself, I retract them.

"Yes. Now, he wants..."

~

It is now nighttime, and all the preparations for the party are finished. All that is left is the making of the food, but that will be done before the party tomorrow.

Climbing the stairs, I walk down the hall to my room.

I started working only a month or so ago for the young Maestro. They found me at the scene of a large murder. I had unknowingly taken down the murderer that had been terrorizing London.

Ciel saw that I was good at fighting, so he asked me to join his staff at his estate, to protect him and the Phantomhive manor. I agreed, having not found a place to live in London yet.

I came from my home country of Italia. I have traveled to many places, but after my brother, Corvo, died, I was lost. I did not know where to go, what to do without him. Rabbia(Anger) and perdita(loss) filled my heart for many years, I have done very bad things in that time. But I regret none of it.

Now working for Ciel, I have purpose. I see him as a little brother, I want to protect him. But I can't let him know my secret, for I am afraid he will hate me for it. Or worse, be impaurito(scared) of me.

I suddenly bump into something. I stumble back and rub my nose which got the brunt of the hit. Looking up, I see that damned butler in black.

Sebastian stares at me in surprise,"That is unlike you to not watch where you are going," he hums.

I roll my eyes and shove past him,"I am aloud to let my mind wander," stopping at my door, I turn to him,"Goodnight, Mr. Michaelis."

~

Sebastian's POV:

"Goodnight, Mr. Michaelis."

The door slams shut.

She is a feisty one, that is for sure.

I turn and walk to my room with a smirk on my face.

Serena is a mysterious little thing. Only 5'2 and twenty-one years of age, yet her eyes show someone who has seen lifetimes more.

Her abilities never cease to astound me. Her speed and strength can almost match mine from what I have seen, yet she smells human.

Finding her amidst all those bodies, standing over the murderer. At the time we figured it was all the murderer's doing, and she had somehow overcome him. But now I am not so sure.

Maybe she has some sort of power like Prince Soma's butler, Agni. I need to keep an eye on her, especially seeing how my young master has taken such liking to her. Seeing my young master blush and show emotion around someone for a change is quite amusing, poor boy should know he has no chance with her.

Serena Ciervo is an italian beauty, I must admit. Her long dark hair, and contrasting light blue eyes are enough to make any man swoon. As a demon I do not feel emotions such as love, but she would be a prize to bed.

My smile widens at the thought.

She may be difficult, but I love a challenge.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________


	2. It better be a damn good costume

Chapter 2:

Ciel's POV:

Tonight is the ball I am throwing in hopes of catching London's newest annoyance, The Cutter, as they call him. I am starting to question the people who name these criminals, but nethertheless he needs to be brought down.

I am apprehensive about letting Serena be used as bait. I do not want something to go wrong and she be hurt, or worse killed. Ever since I first saw her that fateful night, I have been falling in love.

I know I am engaged to Elizabeth, but she honestly annoys the hell out of me. It was never my choice to be engaged to her anyway.

Serena is so beautiful and nice, I cannot help but fall for her. I know she is quite a bit older than me, but I am mature for my age. We could make it work.

~

"Time to get up, young master!"

I groan in reply, covering my head with a blanket.

I had snuck back into bed after Sebastian left to take my half eaten breakfast down to the kitchen.

"Honestly, young master," I hear Sebastian sigh,"You know that you cannot stay in bed all day."

"I can,"I grumble from under the blanket,"I have no work to do, and the guests are coming later tonight."

I hear the door to my bedchamber open.

"Maestro, if you would accompany me into town? We still need to get you a costume for tonight," a beautiful voice says.

My head peaks from under the blanket. I had forgotten it was a costume ball.

"I will," I tell Serena, sitting up,"But what did I tell you?"

She looks confused, then remembers,"I mean, Ciel," she smiles.

I nod and send her a smile.

Sebastian looks at the two of us and smirks.

I glare at him,"Sebastian, I trust you took care of the preparations?"

He bows his head,"Of course, young master. All there is left is the cooking."

"Then you will stay here and do so, while Serena and I go into town," I order.

He still has that smirk,"What kind of butler would I be, if I could not do something as simple as finish the cooking."

I roll my eyes and get out of bed. I brush the wrinkles out of my day clothing which Sebastian had already dressed me in before I fell back asleep.

Looking at what Serena is wearing, I frown,"We need to get you something for tonight as well."

"Me?"

I nod,"You are going to be used as bait, you must dress the part of a noblewoman," I then add,"Anyway, since you are more of my protector than a maid, I feel you should have more freedom to dress how you want. I know you are not used to being ordered around and such, so I am letting you have more freedom."

She looks shocked,"...But, Maestro-"

I cut her off with a look. She rolls her eyes and lets out a annoyed breath,"Ciel, I do not wish to have any special treatment."

If anyone else would have had the nerve to so much as look at me wrong, I would have them kicked off my manor. But I am actually glad to see Serena showing her true unruly self. She acts too much like a robot at times.

I pick up my eyepatch from the dresser by my bedside and struggle to tie it back on. I had taken it off when I went back to sleep.

I glance back to Serena and freeze. She saw my eye! She saw the contract symbol.

My eyes flit to Sebastian, but he is staring intently at Serena. I look back to her, but she looks normal... as if nothing happened.

Had she not seen it? Or is she just being polite and not asking about it?

She frowns at our stares."What is it? Have I got something on my face?" she touches her cheek and lips.

I shake my head,"Y-you didn't notice my eye?"

She looks confused,"I did. What about it?" cocking her head to the side,"Did I miss something? I am sorry, I zone out at times. It is quite rude, I need to stop it. It is a bad habit of mine..." she starts to ramble on.

I let a small smile crawl onto my lips.

She is so cute at times.

I spot Sebastian staring at her in a way as I am. I do not like it. "Sebastian!"

He looks at me questioningly. I smile evilly,"Do you not have cooking to do?"

His eyes narrow slighting, before he gives me a closed eyed smile and bows,"Yes, my Lord." As he leaves, he pauses by Serena and whispers something to her.

Serena's eyes narrow but she nods. He exits the room.

"What did he say to you?" I ask her.

She looks at me,"He just told me to keep you safe, and to not try hurting you."

I nod, but feel as though she left something out.

"Let us get going," I walk toward the door.

~

Serena's POV:

Ciel and I walk through the London streets hand in hand. Ciel insisted, not wanting us to get separated. London can a dangerous place, especially with a murderer running about. Not that I am worried.

"Let us try here," Ciel says, looking at an expensive boutique.

We had already gotten his costume, so I nod and let him pull me into the store. A lady walks up to us, noticing Ciel's expensive clothing and guessing he is a noble.

"May I help you, my Lord?" she asks, bowing her head.

Ciel nods,"I need a couple of dresses for her," he pushes me forward a bit.

The lady looks confused as to why a noble such as Ciel would bring a maid to this expensive shop for dresses. She nods nonetheless and takes my hand, pulling me through the store to a changing room in the back.

She quickly takes my measurements, then asks my favorite colors.

"Red and black," I answer.

She nods ad runs off to gather some dresses. When she returns, she hands me about ten dresses and pushes me behind the curtain to help me get dressed in them.

I slip off the maid dress Mey-rin lent me, and put on a corset. I gasp as the lady pulls the strings tightly, making it super hard to breath.

"I hate these damn things!" I hiss lowly.

"Don't we all," the store lady laughs.

She helps me into all the dresses, each beautiful and expensive. By the time we are ready to leave, I have gotten five red and black dresses, and even a blue one which Ciel persuaded me to get. He said it would match my eyes, but I know it is because he loves the color blue.

"You should wear the blue one tonight," Ciel tells me as we enter the carriage to go home.

I give him a tight smile,"Of course, Ciel."

We sit in silence for most of the ride. I look out the window, watching the trees and beautiful scenery pass by us.

Glancing at Ciel, I see him shifting his feet nervously. "Is something the matter, Ciel?" I ask him.

He looks at me,"No, everything is-" he sighs and looks down at his lap,"I am just worried that something will go wrong."

A small smile overtakes my face,"Ciel, I promise nothing will go wrong. I never break my promises."

He smiles back, but still looks on edge about the whole situation.

Wanting to take his mind off of it, I ask,"How do you know the murderer will attend?" I cock my head to the side,"If he is not a noble, he will have a hard time even getting in."

A smirk overtakes Ciel's face,"Oh he will come," he is now full of confidence,"He would not miss this opportunity to make a scene, and to also to get a lovely victim..." his frown comes back.

I sigh and move to sit by him, putting my arm around his shoulders,"Everything will be fine. I did kill that other murderer," I remind him.

He looks up at me,"How did you do that, by the way?"

I avoid his eyes and shrug,"He attacked me, so I pulled out a knife I had and stabbed him," looking out the window,"Oh look! We are home already. I must be going," I quickly say,"I will see you tonight, Ciel!"

Before I can open the door, it opens by itself. Sebastian holds a hand out for me,"My lady?"

I take his hand and let him help me down, then I scurry into the manor and up to my room.

Safe inside my room, I let out a sigh of relief.

They are starting to ask more questions. What shall I tell them? I hate to lie, but I must.

I walk to my bed and pull out a small photograph from under my mattress. It is a photo of a painting of my brother and I when we were younger. Only paintings could capture a scene back then, when cameras were invented I used one to take a picture of the painting which I could not to take with me.

I run my finger over my brothers face and sigh. I miss him so much.

Hearing a knock at my door, I quickly hide the photo back under my mattress.

Looking up, I see Sebastian standing in the doorway with boxes filled with my dresses in his arms.

His eyes flit to my mattress, then back to me. He smiles,"Your dresses my lady. I hope you found all you needed for tonight," he says as he sets the boxes down on my dresser.

I nod,"I did. Well except for some sort of costume," I frown,"I do not know what to be."

Sebastian suddenly smiles,"I have just the costume!"

"Really? What is it?"

He shakes his head, smirking,"You will have to wait until tonight."

I glare at him,"Sul serio?!(Seriosuly?!)"

He gives me a closed eyed smile and goes to leave the room.

"My dress is blue!" I call to him.

"Will not matter," he answers and shuts the door behind him.

I cross my arms and pout. It better be a damn good costume!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	3. A tail?!

Chapter 3:

Sebastian's POV:

As night rolls around, Ciel goes up to his room to get ready. I of course having to help him. 

'Thirteen years old and he still cannot dress himself.' I let out a sigh.

After I am done with him, I head for Serena's room.

Knocking on the door, I wait.

"Come in," her beautiful voice sings.

I let myself in and spot Serena combing her long dark hair. She looks at me and narrows her eyes,"Can I see my costume now?" she says in her thick Italian accent.

I shake my head,"Get dressed first. Then I shall show you."

She glowers at me, but grabs her dress and walks into her bathroom.

"Need any help getting the corset on?" I ask teasingly.

"No!"

I chuckle and look around her room. My eyes fall onto her bed.

I silently walk over and lift her mattress, seeing the photograph she had hid there earlier today. I grab it and and examine the photo.

It is a picture of what seems to be a painting. A dark haired girl with blue eyes sits in a chair, she is obviously Serena. A man who looks like her stands at her side, dark hair as well but with golden eyes. They must be siblings.

The photo is quite old looking, and the painting in the photo even older. I turn the photo around to see if there is a date on the back.

I find one. My eyes widen in shock.

This can't be right! Serena looks the same age she is now, but the date on the photo says....

1468!

That cannot be possible, it would mean Serena is over 400 years old!

Cameras were invented not that long ago, so I assume that date must be when the painting was done.

Those in the photo must be relatives of hers. That is the only explanation I can think of.

I hear the bathroom door opening. so I quickly put the photo back in it's place and sit atop her bed.

Serena walks out, looking ravishing in her deep blue dress.

She crosses her arms and raises an eyebrow,"My costume?"

"Oh, yes of course." I stand and step toward her,"Close your eyes," I tell her.

She glares at me but does as I instructed. "I swear to god, if you kiss me I will smack you so hard!" she growls.

I lean in closer and purposely let my breath touch her face,"I would never."

"I would not put it past you," she grumbles.

I pull out her costume from behind my back and place it atop her head, then quickly tie the other part to her waist.

"Open," I whisper in her ear.

Her eyes snap open and she turns to look in the mirror. Her fists clench and she spins around to face me. "Really?!"

I cannot help but be amused by her angry expression, I cannot take her seriously with those ears.

Yes, I put cat ears on her.

"I am not going to wear this!" she hisses.

I shrug,"Then you have no costume. Oh I have forgotten something," I pull out a black and blue masquerade mask from behind my back and hand it to her.

She takes it,"At least this is pretty..." she grumbles.

I chuckle,"I will leave you now. I must make sure everything is prepared."

Walking toward the door, I hear Serena huff in annoyance. I smirk and exit the room.

~

Serena's POV:

I cannot believe that he is making me be a cat!

I sigh.

I have nothing else to be, so I guess I have to be this cat. At least I look cute.

I turn to walk toward the door, but I feel something swish behind me. Glancing back, I feel my fangs lengthen,"SEBASTIAN!"

Storming down the stairs, I see that guests have already arrived. I look around and spot that damn butler next to his master as always.

Ciel looks up at me as I stride up to them. Glaring at Sebastian, I hiss,"A tail!"

He looks like he is about to loose his calm composure to laughing.

Ciel just looks confused, then he peaks around me.

"I think it suits you, Serena," Ciel tells me smiling,"As well as that dress."

I stop glaring at Sebastian to send Ciel a smile,"Thank you, Ciel." Noting how cute he looks in his little blue pirate costume.

Ciel stare at me with his eyes widening. I frown,"What? Is there something on my face?"

Sebastian stares at me in shock as well. He reaches his hand toward my face, but I take a step back and push his hand away,"What are you doing?"

"Serena, is there any reason why you have...fangs right now?" Ciel asks.

I stare at him in confusion, then my hand flies up to my mouth.

Shit!

"Uh...I...these..are fake!" I lie, nodding,"Yeah, I put these fake fangs on because," I gesture to my costumes,"I am obviously a cat, cat's have fangs." I cross my arms, pleased with my lie.

Ciel nods, but Sebastian still looks suspicious.

"Could I see those?" Sebastian asks, stepping closer to me.

I shake my head,"No, I..." I suddenly bump into someone from behind.

"You wretched girl!" a girly voice shrieks,"Claude, help me up!"

I turn to see a little blonde haired boy on the ground. He is dressed in purple, he also wears extremely short shorts. He looks Ciel's age, but he is a bit taller than Ciel.

His butler, Claude, sighs and bends down to help his master up.

"I am sorry lord..."

"Trancy," the boy murmurs, looking up me and down.

I bow my head,"Once again, I am sorry, lord Trancy."

I spot Ciel and Alois having a glare off, as well as Claude and Sebastian.

Do they hate each other or something?

My thoughts are interrupted by Alois's butler. He bows low in front of me, taking my hand,"I am Claude Faustus, head butler of the Trancy estate," he kisses the top of my hand, smirking devilishly as he stands straight.

I can't help the blush that tints my cheeks.

I give him a smile,"I am Serena Ciervo."

"A guest in my manor,"Ciel adds, sending Claude a glare.

Awww! It is so cute when he is jealous.

Claude ignores him and holds his hand out to me,"May I have this dance?"

I go to take his hand, but Ciel cuts in,"She cannot, she has-"

"She, has time," I tell him. Turning back to Claude, I smile and take his hand.

We walk out to the dance floor, Claude puts his hand on my waist and holds my other in his hand, gently swaying us to the music.

"Where are you from?" he inquires.

"I am from Roma, Italia," I answer.

He nods,"Such a beautiful accent," he twirls me,"But how did you manage to end up here, with Ciel Phantomhive?"

"He found me and gave me a home," I tell him cryptically.

He frowns slightly,"How-"

"May I cut in?"

I see a man with short brown hair and a nice smile, he has his hand held out for mine.

Claude glares at him but steps away. I take the man's hand and we start to dance.

"What is your name, my beautiful angel?" he purrs.

I feign a smile,"Serena," I tell him. I can tell this guy is a lady charmer. "What is yours, good sir?"

"Beckett Whitmore," he steps back to take a small bow. A sly smile lighting up his face.

We dance for quite a while, talking, and him telling me jokes.

After I had stopped laughing at one of his jokes, he asked,"Did you come here alone?"

I nod, faking a frown,"My date ended up finding another girl. But I did not wish this dress to go to waste, so I came alone," I lie.

"Oh, who could have ever left, a beautiful angel such as yourself, alone without an escort?!" he gasps appalled.

I raise my arm to my forehead,"Yes, I am not loved!" I say dramatically.

"Why, let us go for a walk," he suggests,"You look like you need some air."

He could be the murderer, or just some guy wanting to score a pretty girl. But something just does not feel right about him, I feel that I should chance it.

I give him a nod and a relieved smile,"Yes, that would be wonderful."

As we leave, I spot Sebastian standing off to the side of the room watching me and this man. He starts to follow us in case I need help, which I will not.

Beckett and I walk through the garden of Ciel's manor first, then we travel further away from the estate.

"Where are we going?" I ask him.

"I know this one place in the forest near here, it is beautiful," he answers with a big smile.

I smile back.

He continues to drag me into the forest, before he suddenly pushes me up against a tree.

"W-what are you doing?!" I stutter with pretend fear.

His happy smile turns dark,"Oh my sweet angel, how innocent and naive you are," he murmurs, inching his face closer to mine.

I then feel it. The cold touch of a knife against my throat.

He is, the Cutter!

A smile spreads across my face. He looks confused,"Why are you smiling?! Do you not realize the danger you are in? Do you not know who I am?"

I let out a dark chuckle,"Oh I know. But this situation is more pericolosi(dangerous) for you than it is me, Mr.Cutter."

He still looks confused at my reaction, but starts to look more frightened as he watches my eyes turn blood red behind my mask.

I move faster than any human could, and pin him against the tree, throwing the knife away from his grasp.

"Now who is the one in danger?" I purr in his ear, before I bite down on his neck. My fangs ripping into his skin, and his sweet, sweet blood flowing into my mouth.

I rip my mask off, as it was irritating me while I fed.

Once the man is half drained, I pick up the knife and stab him through his neck with it, then I drop him to the ground. 

I go to wipe the blood from my face, but stop when I hear a voice.

"So this is what you are."

I quickly turn around, staring at Sebastian with wide eyes.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	4. Secret is out

Chapter 4:

Sebastian's POV:

I had followed Serena and that man, Beckett. I know he is the Cutter and I am interested to see how she will take care of herself.

I spot them enter the forest. I follow close behind and watch the events unfold.

My eyes widen when her appearance changes to cold blooded killer. She is quite magnificent with that aura of evil surrounding her.

My dark heart practically throbs at the sight. A feeling I've never felt before, not love, but rather so much raw lust.

I step out of my hiding place,"So this is what you are."

She spins around, fear enters her beautiful red eyes when she sees it is me.

I take a step closer to her,"I knew you were not human, but I did not know what you were until now," I tell her,"I will allow you stay at the manor, as you are a strong asset to have around. I only warn you, if you ever hurt my young master, you will be banished from the estate...or killed, if the master so orders it."

"I would never hurt Ciel!" she argues.

I nod,"I know you would not. But the vampire in you might."

She looks down at the ground. I let out a sigh and walk up to her, I hand her a handkerchief,"Clean yourself up. We must report back to the young master."

She takes it and starts to wipe the blood off her face. "What will you tell Ciel?" she asks, looking somewhat afraid.

"I will tell him the murderer that has been terrorizing the town has been taking care of," I tell her,"I saved you and killed him, but some of his blood got on you," looking at her now ruined dress.

She nods looking relived that I will not be telling the young master her secret.

I take her hand and escort her back to the ball. Glancing at her,"May I ask what really happened the night we found you?"

She looks up at the moon,"I was in a bad place," she murmurs,"My brother had died a decade or so before you found me. I could not take the loss, so I snapped." She closes her eyes for a moment, as though reliving the painful memories. "I left home, there was nothing left holding me there. I traveled around the world, killing anyone in my path. I eventually made it here. You two found me and I finally decided to get my emotions under control."

"Why?" I ask, genuinely curious.

She shrugs,"I honestly do not know. Seeing Ciel just made all my anger fade, and my sadness dim. I guess he reminds me of my brother, when my brother was younger."

I mull that over as we get closer to the manor garden.

"Sebastian!" I hear my young master shout as we come into view.

Ciel runs down the steps and looks at Serena and I. "What happened?" he questions,"Did you get him? Why do you have blood on you? Are you hurt?"

"We are fine," I answer him.

He glares at me,"Did I ask you?" he turns back to Serena,"Are you alright?" he asks her in a softer tone.

She gives him a smile,"I am fine. The murderer lured me out into the forest, but Sebastian saved me and killed The Cutter. The blood on my dress is his, not mine."

Ciel lets out a sigh of relief. He nods,"Good... I am glad you are safe."

Serena smiles warmly at his awkwardness of saying something nice.

"I must go now," Serena says, looking down at her dress,"I need to change. I am afraid the dress you picked out, Ciel, is ruined."

I give Serena a closed eyed smile,"I believe I may be able to get that stain out."

She still looks a bit nervous around me, as though I will attack her or reveal her secret.

Ciel nods,"I will see you tomorrow then."

Serena nods and walks to the stairs. Ciel looks at me,"Is everything alright?" he questions me,"Serena looks on edge."

I shake my head,"I am sure she is fine." Leaving him, I follow after Serena up to her room.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	5. Damn demon!

Chapter 5:

Serena's POV:

Once out of sight, I flit to my bedchamber to be alone. I sit atop my bed with my head in my hands.

That damn butler knows my secret, who is he to say he won't tell Ciel or the others. They would think of me as a monster and have me leave. I will be on my own again, alone in the world. No purpose in life.

I let out a sigh and stand.

I just want a bath and then to go to bed.

A knock on my door interrupts me as I start to take off my makeup.

"What do you want, Sebastian?" I ask, taking the cat ears off my head.

I hear the door open and close.

He stands by the door silently. I soon grow annoyed at his silence. He is invading my alone time!

"How old are you?" he suddenly questions.

The question catches me off guard, I narrow my eyes,"Perchè ti importa?(Why do you care?)"

He lets out a deep chuckle,"It is a simple question, m'lady."

"Well, I have no need to answer it," I respond,"Do you not know it is rude to ask such a thing to a lady?" I toss the cat ears and tail to him which he easily catches. "Here are these back. Keep them for your cat fetish." I turn to walk into my bathroom to change, but I suddenly feel myself pressed up against a wall.

I look up startled, only to find that stupid butler in front of me. His annoyingly handsome, smirking face hovering in front of mine.

His eyes are now a pink fuchsia color with slit pupils, like a cat.

"I believe these will suit you better than me," he hums in my ear.

I feel something wet run up the side of my neck. I let out a shiver and watch as he pulls his head back, with his tongue out.

'HE LICKED ME!!!'

I shove him away with my vampiric strength. A look of surprise crossing his face as he flies across the room and slams into a wall.

Not even a second later, the door to my bedroom slams open. Ciel comes barging in with his cane in the air, as if ready to hit someone.

I have the hardest time containing my awes and giggles. He is just so freaking adorable! He looks like an angry chipmunk.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Ciel shouts,"I HEARD A LOUD NOISE!"

Sebastian quickly picks himself off the ground and brushes the crinkles out of his suit. "Young Master, if there were a threat, I am sure all you would succeed in doing would be getting kidnapped or killing them with your cuteness," the butler murmurs with a sigh.

I release a giggle at his words.

Ciel's cheeks redden and he tries to smack Sebastian with his cane. "Shut up!" But Sebastian easily ducks out of the way.

Ciel calms down a bit,"What happened in here? And why were you on the floor, Sebastian?" he questions.

"I-" I start to respond, but that damned butler cuts me off.

"I came to remove the stain from her dress and retrieve the costume I lent her," Sebastian says cooly,"But she refused to return it the costume, saying how she loved it so much and she wishes it to be part of her outfit at the manor."

I stare at him in shock. "B-but-"

Ciel buys his butler's lie, however. He glances at me strangely,"I guess you could wear the ears and tail..." he trails off. Looking back to his butler,"But that still does not answer all my questions!"

"There was a spider I killed, which explains the loud noise," Sebastian lies calmly,"As for why I was on the floor... Ms. Ciervo had me checking for monsters beneath her bed."

My eye twitches in anger. 'I AM GOING TO KILL THAT BUTLER!!'

Ciel glances at me in confusion,"...Monsters?"

I give a weak smile and nod,"Yes. I am terrified of mostri(monsters), the thought keeps me up at night," I decide to continue with the lie.

He hums, then looks to Sebastian,"You will stay with Serena tonight and make sure she sleeps well."

My eyes widen, I shake my head vigorously,"No! That is not needed-"

"No need to be embarrassed, Serena," Ciel tells me. He stares at his butler,"Sebastian, this is an order!"

The butler bows,"Of course, my young Lord." He glances slyly at me and winks.

I feel my anger rising again.

Once Ciel leaves, I order Sebastian to draw me a bath. It is the least he can do.

He does as I tell him and then leaves to clean up the party, promising to be back by the time I go to bed.

I slide into the hot bath and sigh contently.

'What is that butler playing at?' I wonder,'He has never acted in such a way before. Now that my secret is out, he seems to have had a change in attitude toward me. And I do not like it!'

Closing my eyes, I soon slip into a deep sleep.

-

"My. My. I did not think you would be so careless," I hear a faint sigh of someone.

I keep my eyes closed and roll over on my side, trying to fall back into a deeper slumber again.

Another sigh. "It cannot be helped it seems."

I vaguely feel myself becoming weightless, but I also feel that falling sensation.

My eyes snap open and I make a noise of shock, fearful that I am falling off of my bed or something. The sight of my current situation scares me even more.

I am wrapped in a thin towel being held in a pair of arms, with Sebastian's stupid smirking face next to mine.

"Ahh!" I shriek and try to squirm away.

Sebastian sighs again, keeping a tight grip on me,"Ms. Ciervo, I cannot see anything. You have no need to worry." 

I pause and spot a blindfold over his eyes.

He carries me to my bedroom and walks to my wardrobe for a nightgown. I meanwhile cross my arms and narrow my eyes at him.

"I do not believe that you cannot see," I tell him. He walks much to confidently for a blind man.

He chuckles,"Must I remind you that I am a demon. Sight is just a bonus to creatures like me, it is not needed." He returns to me with a dark red nightgown in hand.

I take it from his hand,"I can get dressed myself," I tell him.

He nods,"Of course." He stays standing there with a smile on his face.

I sigh frustratedly,"I would rather be alone, if you do not mind!"

He nods again,"Of course," and leaves the room.

I shake my head,'Demone dannazione!(Damn demon!)'

After dressing, I slide into bed and cuddle underneath the blankets. It is winter now, and the manor gets very cold at night. I may be a vampire, but I never liked feeling cold. Must be because I am half demon, I am used to the fires of hell. Hah!

"Would you like me to start a fire?"

I send the butler in black a glare,"I did not tell you to enter!"

He just gives me his close eyed smile.

I sigh,"Yes, a fire would be nice."

I curl back into my bed as he starts a fire in the hearth. When he is done, he takes a seat in a chair across the room.

I study him with a frown,"Are you not cold?"

He smiles,"I do not get cold."

"Neither do I, but I do not like it much. As a demon, I am sure you are used to warmth," I note.

He does not answer.

I sigh,"Come sit near the fire at least, or take a blanket."

He does eventually scoot closer to me and the fireplace.

I close my eyes.

"Is sleep a luxury for you?" Sebastian asks me.

I open my eyes,"It is," I smirk,"And I use it every chance I get. You should as well."

He frowns,"Why do you sleep at night?"

I roll my eyes,"I cannot sleep during the day now can I? I must work. My sleeping schedule is flipped, but I have gotten used to it. England is always dreary anyway, so the sun does not give me much bother."

He nods silently.

I turn on my side to face him,"Why do you act differently to me lately?" I question,"Ever since you found I was a vampire, you have treated me differently."

He cracks a smile,"I only found out tonight. But yes, I am different," he tells me,"The fact that you are indeed not a human intrigues me. In fact, I feel that I can be different toward you because you are closer to my species."

'If only you knew...'

I smile,"That is good to know. We both know each other's secrets, I bet we both haven't had that in a long time."

He smiles as well,"Indeed."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	6. "Do you always sleep with your victims?"

Chapter 6:

Sebastian's POV:

This girl. She is bringing out a different side of me that I have never seen before. Since she knows what I am, I have no need to keep up the polite facade.

~

I blink my eyes open and let out a yawn. I took Serena's advice last night and fell asleep. I am glad I did. I feel refreshed and alert.

I hear the rustling of sheets. Looking over, I have the pleasure of witnessing Serena stretch and yawn.

My heart warms. She looks like a cute little kitten!!

I help her get ready for the day and then we leave to wake the young master. I remind her of her uniform changes before we leave.

She glares at me as I place the cat ears on her head,"I look like a neko," she grumbles.

I frown,"I don't believe I am familiar with that term."

She brushes her hair,"I heard about it when I was traveling through Japan," she explains,"It means a human with cat ears and a tail."

"Wouldn't that be wonderful," I mutter.

She rolls her eyes and leads the way to the young master's room.

~

Serena's POV:

After waking Ciel, we then set about our tasks for the day while Ciel works in his study.

I help clean up around the whole manor, making sure the other servants do not get into too much trouble. I do not need to, but I like to keep busy throughout the day.

"Hey, Sweet Thing," Bard flirts with me as I walk into the kitchen.

I giggle,"Hey, Chef. Blown anything up today?"

He leans on the counter with a cigarette in his mouth,"Not yet, but if you let me I will blow your world."

I lean closer to him with a smirk,"Oh really?" I ask in a sensual voice.

His face starts to redden,"Uh- um yeah?" he stutters nervously.

Oh how I love making men nervous.

Sebastian then walks in and frowns at the two of us. "Bard, don't you have work to do. You as well Ms. Ciervo."

"We were just chatting," I grumble, leaving the room.

Once outside, I decide to help out Finny. He is like an adorable younger brother.

He smiles brightly when he sees me,"Serena! Come help me trim the bushes."

I smile and walk over to him, making sure he doesn't cut too much off the bushes

I hear a hiss come from behind me. I spot a large snake on the ground before me.

I smile,"Good morning, Goliath," I greet,"Where is Snake?"

"I am here," says a voice on the other side of me.

I smile and turn to the white haired male and pull him into a hug. "Where have you been hiding?" I question,"I have missed you!"

Snake blushes and shrugs,"Ciel had me on an errand."

Snake is so cute! He is very handsome and sweet. Snake also is the only other person that knows I am a vampire. He sorta caught me feeding in the woods. We have become great friends though, most likely because I am not normal either. And the fact that snake blood is poisonous to me.

Snake looks at his feet,"S-serena? Would you like to take a walk this evening with me?" he stutters. He usually speaks through his snakes, but not wth me.

I smile,"Of-"

"Course not," a voice interrupts,"She has work, and so do you."

We both turn and find that damned butler.

I cross my arms,"What work?"

He gives me that fake close eyed smile,"The young master received a letter from the Queen. We leave for the master's townhouse in an hour for a case."

I frown and give a sigh, turning to Snake,"We will go on that walk when I return," I give him a smile.

He returns it with a weak one and sends Sebastian a glare, then walks off to his snakes.

I walk up to Sebastian,"Why did you have to be so rude about it?" I question.

He remains unfazed,"I did not think I was. I merely told you of the news the young master just received."

I sigh and walk away,"Whatever."

~

True to his word, Sebastian, Ciel, and I set off for the townhouse an hour later.

I keep Ciel company in the carriage while Sebastian drives.

"So what is this case about?" I ask the young boy.

"Young women have been going missing. We are going to find out by who and why," he tells me.

I nod,"Seems young women are always going missing."

Ciel chuckles,"Seems so. You will need to be careful."

I roll my eyes,"I can take care of myself, you should know that by now."

He crosses his arms,"If I recall, it was Sebastian that saved you from the Cutter."

I frown,"What? He did not-"

The carriage pulls to a sudden stop, almost throwing Ciel to the ground but I catch him in time.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" he shouts to his butler in annoyance as he sits back in his seat.

The door opens and Sebastian peaks his head in,"My apologies, my Lord," he gives us a close eyed smile,"There was a cat in the road."

Ciel gives a huff of frustration and turns to me,"Serena, if you wouldn't mind, could you ride up front with him to make sure he does not stop for anymore cats?"

I nod,"Yes, Sir."

I climb outside and sit at front of the carriage with Sebastian. I raise an eyebrow at the butler. He merely smiles.

I roll my eyes and shove him a little with my shoulder,"Missed me, did you?" I tease.

He remains stone faced,"I do not know what you mean."

I poke his cheek and watch as his ears redden a bit. My eyes widen,"Are you blushing?!"

He sends me a glare,"I would never!"

I smirk and shrug,"Whatever you say," I sing. Leaning closer to him since it is quite cold out here.

We arrive at the townhouse an hour or so later. Ciel had fallen asleep during the ride and I do not blame him, I am exhausted as well.

Sebastian walks in first, carrying a sleeping Ciel to his room. I follow with bags in hand.

I jump when a loud voice echoes throughout the room.

"CIELLLLL!!!! YOU ARE BACK!!"

I spot a young teenage boy with purple hair and golden eyes running into the room.

"Please be quiet," I shush him,"The young master is sleeping.

He frowns at me,"Who are you?" he asks in an indian accent.

"Serena Ciervo, a new servant of the Phantomhive household," I give a small bow.

He smile widely,"You are so pretty! And your accent is lovely! Where are you from?" he skips over to me, frowning at the bags in my hands,"A lady shouldn't carry bags. AGNI!!" he calls out.

A rather tall man with snow white hair strides into the room, he is indian as well.

"Take these bags from Ms. Ciervo," the boy commands. He turns to me with a smile,"I am prince Soma, and this is my butler, Agni."

I send them a smile,"Nice to meet you."

His butler stares at me with wide eyes. I frown and so does Soma.

"I told you to take her bags!"

Agni snaps out of it and nods vigorously,"Yes, of course!" he takes my bags and they walk me to the room I will be staying in.

 

"I am from Italy," I tell the young prince. We are in the drawing room talking.

His eyes are bright with wonder,"Ohh! I have heard of that place, what is it like?!"

For the next hour I answer the boy's questions, but eventually I politely excuse myself and head for my room.

~

I am very tired, but I am also thirsty. It has been too long since I last fed. I am not sure I will be able to make it to a neighboring house.

As I make my way down the hall, I spot the prince's butler at the end of the hall walking toward me.

'I wonder if it would be bad of me to feed off of him?'

As he comes closer I step in front of him with an apologetic smile,"Um, Mr.Agni? I seem to be lost," I lie,"Can you show me to my room again?"

He smiles shyly,"Yes, of course."

As he leads me to my room and I ask,"Where is Soma?"

"I just put him to bed. I was on my way to my room," he tells me.

'Perfect.'

I nod with a smile.

We arrive at my room, and Agni turns to leave. I stop him,"Um... Mr.Agni?"

He turns to me questioningly.

I look down at my feet shyly,"I am afraid I may need help taking this corset off. They can be a real pain at times," I lie.

His face reddens,"I- uh, I am not accustomed with English fashion," he stutters,"Maybe Mr.Sebastian would be more suited-"

"No! You will do fine." I give him a sweet smile and use my vampiric powers to put him into a sort of trance.

He eventually nods and follows me into my room.

'He seems harder to put into a trance, I will have to be careful,' I think to myself,'Seduction will be my best bet.'

I strip out of my dress, left only in my underwear and corset. I glance over at Agni and see that he is about to have a nosebleed. Hiding my smile, I call out to him,"All you need to do is loosen the strings in the back."

He slowly makes his way over to me. With his first tug on the strings, I purposely loose my balance and fall backward into him.

"Ms.Serena! Are you alight?!" he asks worriedly, as though he hurt me.

I turn around and face him with my chest pressed against his, our faces close. I spot him gulp.

Smiling, I lean up and capture his lips with my own. He is frozen at first, still in shock. But he eventually gets used to it and becomes quite dominant in the kiss.

I move my lips to his neck and run my hands down his chest, listening to him groan.

'Now is my chance.'

My eyes turn red and black and my fangs extend, I then sink my teeth into his neck.

The butler groans in pleasure, not feeling any pain because of the trance and my special venom.

His blood is quite good, has a hint of spice like curry.

When I am done. I release his neck and lick it to heal it.

The door to my room suddenly opens.

I break away from Agni in shock and find an equally shocked Sebastian standing in the doorway.

Agni blinks and I can feel him leaving my trance. I quickly grab ahold of his face and stare deeply into his eyes,"You helped me, then left and went to bed," I compel him.

He nods, his eyes blank. I release him and watch him walk past Sebastian and out of the room.

I let out a sigh and send a glare to the butler in black. He is glaring at me as well.

"You shouldn't feed from our guests," he chides,"Agni is powerful, he-"

"I know!" I groan,"I could feel it, that is why I went to such lengths to make sure he didn't wake from my trance. You almost ruined it!"

He blinks in shock then narrows his eyes,"Do you always sleep with your victims?"

My eyes widen,"Victims?!" I snarl,"I do not kill them! And I did not sleep with him! I only seduce them when they are harder to trance!"

How dare he accuse me of being a whore!

He looks down and clears his throat,"I apologize-"

"Get out!" I hiss.

He lets out a sigh and nods.

Once he leaves I let out a huff of frustration then undress fully and change into a nightgown. I then go to bed.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

The next day is uneventful. We went to a crime scene but did not find any clues. We then returned to the townhouse and relaxed while Sebastian went out to dig up more clues.

Soma kept me plenty company, as well as Agni. The indian butler may not have remembered our full encounter last night, but he did remember helping me out of a corset. He has been extra shy all day, avoiding looking at me if he can.

The next few days are much the same. When finally some action happens.

We find out that the killer is a young man who lives in the south district. It is dangerous, and against my wishes Ciel convinces us to let him come.

~

We stealthily sneak into the killer's hideout. I pause, sensing others in the building. Looking to Sebastian with wide eyes. "Get Ciel out of here!" I order him.

He frowns but nods and picks up the young boy. Ciel squirms in his arms,"Hey! Put me down, where are you taking me?!" he shouts.

I hear footsteps rushing down from the upstairs. I turn to the butler,"Go now!!"

As he disappears out the door, five vampires emerge from the stairs.

'I could not let Ciel know of these creatures, and there are too many for me not to show my powers in a fight. It would have been too dangerous for Ciel.'

The vampires smile darkly at me. "Looky this lads," the leader I'm assuming, says to the others. "Such a pretty lady in a place like this, you are just asking for trouble."

They all chuckle.

I narrow my eyes,"Maybe I am."

They go silent and glare at me. "Wrong answer, lady," the leader snarls. His eyes turning red. The others do the same and show their fangs.

I smirk,"So scary, but what do you think of this?" I make my eyes redden and the whites of my eyes turn black. A dark aura surrounds me, making the room become darker and filled with shadows.

The men start to look scared.

"H-hey, I recognize her!" One points out,"She is called the Italian devil! She recked havoc through the world for decades!"

I smirk evilly,"You are right. I have killed thousands in my time, I am over 400 years old."

The leader studies me, he slowly shakes his head,"No. This women is weaker, I can feel it," he smirks,"She has gone soft. I mean, she disappeared for months, stopped killing even."

They start to converge on me. I hiss at them and attack, using my vampiric and demonic powers to their fullest.

But... It is no use. He was right, I am weaker. Before I could have taken them down easily, but now five to one is beyond me.

I am able to kill four out of the five before I am critically wounded.

I gasp as I feel a dagger stab through my chest. I blink and slowly fall to my knees. My vision starting to blur and the world starting to spin around me.

I vaguely hear my name being called, but I take no notice as I fall unconscious.

________________________________

 

I slowly wake to a worried looking butler above me. I frown and blink my eyes to clear my hazy vision. "Where am I?" I croak.

Sebastian looks to me and lets out a sigh of relief. He pauses cleaning my wounds,"You are at the young master's townhouse. I was afraid I was too late."

I crack a smile,"It takes a lot to kill me," I look down at my bloody chest. I am only in my undergarments. "But I will need blood or this wound will eventually kill me. Go fetch Agni-"

"No."

I frown,"What do you mean? I need blood-"

"Take mine then," he tells me,"It is too dangerous with Agni because you won't be able to put him into a trance, not in your weakened state."

I think that over,"...I do not know if I can even consume demon blood."

"No time." He takes off his tailcoat and rolls up the sleeve of his white shirt. Offering me a wrist, I hesitate.

'I am half demon as well, I do not know what will happen if I drink his blood. Maybe nothing, maybe it will be disgusting,' I think to myself,' Only one way to find out I guess.'

I extend my fangs and bite into his wrist. My eyes widen at the taste.

'This taste! I have never had anything like it before!' I moan and raise my hands to grip his arm.

Sebastian lets out a moan as well,"...So, this is what Agni felt."

I feel my strength return quickly and feel my wound starting to heal at a rapid rate.

Unable to control myself, I let go of his wrist and pull him down onto the bed I was laying on. I pin him down and straddle his waist, my fangs now digging into his neck.

His hands run down my body and rest on my bottom, squeezing and molding it. He eventually pulls my head away from his neck and presses his lips against my bloody red ones.

We kiss furiously for a few minutes before we break away to breath.

Sebastian licks a drop of blood from my lips, his eyes have turned a pinkish fuchsia color with cat-like slits. "I assume I taste good?" he smirks in question.

I decide not to answer, and return my lips to his instead.

Sebastian soon flips over ontop of me and pins my arms above my head. His lips travel down my neck as he whispers,"I do not like when you are with other men."

"Why?" I moan out,"Jealous?"

"I do not get jealous!" he hisses, pulling his head away to look at me.

I gaze up at him with hooded eyes,"Could have fooled me. You seemed quite angry when you found me with Agni," I tease.

His fuchsia eyes narrow, I see the room darkening as shadows gather around him like they did with me in my fight.

"Agni is a religious fool who believes in a false god!" he hisses,"I was angry that you would choose such a fool!"

I flip us over,"I have tasted god, and now I have tasted the devil," I lick up his neck,"And as always, I will choose the darkness."

He growls and pins me down on the bed once more. 

I smile,'I like seeing his dominant, possessive side.'

He starts to slowly remove my my bra and underwear, kissing every inch of my skin.

Pulling off his white gloves with his teeth, he then attacks my lips again and starts to remove the rest of his clothing with my help.

He slowly pushes into me. I groan and latch my arms around his neck as he increases in speed. 

"Sebastian!" I moan.

He grunts and grips the sheets around me, thrusting at an inhuman speed.

The rest of the night is filled with no regret, only pleasure.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there you go. A semi- lemon I guess. If it sucked, sorry. I don't usually write those.


	8. Kitten?

Chapter 8:

Serena's POV:

As morning breaks, I wake up to beautiful sight of a sleeping demon.

His smooth pale skin gleaming in the light of the morning sun, in contrast to his black silky hair.

I reach out and brush a couple stray strands of hair from his face. His eyes open, their redness almost hypnotizing.

He pulls my naked body closer to his and caresses my cheek,"Good morning, Kitten."

I raise an eyebrow,"Kitten?"

He smirks,"I think its fitting for you. Independent, feisty, but also cuddly, and sweet."

I let out a giggle,"To think a demon would ever say such a thing."

He chuckles as well, then kisses my nose and rolls out of bed,"We need to wake the young master."

I nod and stand, dressing a dark red dress with the help of Sebastian. We then leave the room, I walk to Ciel's while Sebastian goes to make the young boy's morning tea.

I enter Ciel's room and am surprised to find him already awake.

He jumps out of bed once he sees me,"SERENA!" he rushes to me and wraps his arms around my waist tightly.

My eyes widen,"Ciel?!"

He rests his head against my shoulder and holds me tightly,"When Sebastian brought you back you were injured badly, he would not let me see you." He raises his head to look up at me. I notice dark circles under his eyes. "I waited up all night for him to return, but he never did. I thought the worst..."

I smile and wrap my arms around him as well,"I am fine Ciel. Sebastian fixed me up good as new."

The door to his bedroom opens and Sebastian walks in, his eyes narrowing at our embrace. He covers it well and gives a fake smile,"Young master, your tea-"

Ciel pushes away from me and glares at both Sebastian and I. "What happened back there?!" He demands,"Why did you leave Serena alone to fight?"

My throat dries. I am terrible at lying on the spot.

"The threat was greater than what we could handle," Sebastian says after a moment,"As my master, I had to protect you at all costs-"

Ciel walks up to his butler, pulls him down to his level and smacks him hard across the face. My hand goes to my mouth to cover my shock.

"You NEVER leave Serena again!" Ciel growls,"She is just as important as me from now on."

Sebastian bows his head, a hidden smile on his lips,"Of course, my lord. It will not happen again."

Ciel nods and takes his tea, he turns to me,"Once I'm dressed, I will meet you in my study."

I nod,"What would you like for breakfast?"

He shakes his head,"You take it easy. I will have Sebastian make it."

I bow and leave the room. A smile on my lips as I make my way to Ciel's study.

"Ms. Serena?!" Someone gasps from behind me.

Before I can turn, I am lifted off the ground and spun around.

"Whoa!" I yelp as I become dizzy. My wounds starting to burn, as they are not fully healed yet.

"Agni, set her down! We don't want to break her more!" The voice of prince Soma echoes through the hallway.

I am set on the ground and turned around. I now face the white haired indian butler who has happy tears in his eyes.

I frown,"Mr.Agni?"

He pulls me into a hug, Soma joins in as well.

"We were so worried when we saw how hurt you were when Sebastian brought you back last night," Soma sniffles. He smiles brightly at me,"But you seem good as new now!"

I nod and smile awkwardly,"...Yes, I am feeling much better."

Agni lets go and looks me over with a frown,"How did you heal so fast?!"

I shrug,"Gods will?"

'Hah! If only he knew a demon helped me in the most sinful of ways.'

His gleeful expression almost makes me lose my composer and laugh, but I contain it. "I must be going," I say politely,"I am to meet Ciel in his study."

"We will come too!" Soma says and leads the way.

'Ciel will not be happy about this.'

~

"What are you two doing here?!" Ciel shouts in annoyance as he sees the two indians.

I sit in-between the prince and his butler in Ciel's study. Soma has been talking my ear off, while Agni has just been smiling at me...

Ciel now sits across from us at his desk, a yummy looking plate of breakfast before him. I also have a plate which Sebastian was kind enough to make for me.

"We are checking up on Serena," Soma answers,"We were worried of her condition last night."

"Well she is fine now, so leave. We have business to discuss," Ciel shoos they away.

Soma sighs sadly and gives me a hug before leaving.

'Why all the hugs?! I hate hugs!' I think to myself annoyed.

Ciel lets out a relaxed sigh,"We will be leaving tonight since the murderer, or murderers I should say, have been dealt with."

I smile. I miss home, I miss the other servants as well.

"Serena, you should go pack and rest until we leave," Ciel tells me,"I will send Sebastian for you when it is time to leave."

I nod and stand. "I think I will take a nap. See you soon, Ciel." I bow my head and leave the room.

Walking back to my bedchamber, I decide to take a bath.

Once in the warm water, I fall into another dreamless sleep.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	9. Where will I go now?

Chapter 9:

"Again? You are lucky your vampire skin does not prune," someone sighs.

I blink open my eyes and see Sebastian kneeling next to the tub I'm still in. I smile sleepily at him and let out a yawn.

The butler chuckles and lifts me from the bath. "Did I tire you out that much last night?" he asks.

I sleepily smack his chest which only causes him to laugh more. I feel him carry me to my bed and starts dressing me in a nightgown topped with his trench coat. 

I am so glad he did not put me into a corset.

He picks me up once more and takes me downstairs I am guessing.

"Why is she wearing your coat?" I faintly hear Ciel ask.

"She was sleeping and refused to get dressed properly, so I let her borrow my coat to hide her indecency," Sebastian responds.

"Fine, just put her in the carriage. I'm tired as well."

"Yes, my lord."

I feel the cold chill of the winter night air as he walks us outside.

"BUT I DIDN'T GET TO SAY GOODBYE!" an indian voice shouts from within the house.

Sebastian lets out a sigh,"It seems the Prince is going to miss you."

I crack a smile, waking up a bit,"You do not seem too happy about that," I note.

His eyes narrow,"I do not like seeing other males around you. Especially when they touch you."

I open my eyes to look at him and find myself already in the carriage. "It was just a hug," I tell him with an eye roll.

"Demons are very territorial with what is theirs."

I raise an eyebrow,"So I am yours now?"

Before he can answer, Ciel calls out for him.

He sighs and pecks my forehead,"i will join you later." He then leaves and I fall back asleep.

 

Sometime later, I wake to the moving carriage. Lifting my head, I spot Ciel across from me sleeping on the bench. I lower my head back onto my pillow to sleep once more, but I stop when I feel something stroking my hair.

"You sleep a lot."

I sit up and see that my 'pillow' was Sebastian's lap. I frown,"Who is driving the carriage then?"

"I hired a man," he tells me,"I told Ciel I wanted to keep an eye on your health."

I smile teasingly,"You just wanted to be by me didn't you?"

He wraps his arm around me and nods, kissing the side of my head. I frown,"I cannot tease you anymore."

He chuckles,"I guess not."

We cuddle for the rest of the ride but separate when Ciel starts to wake.

~

We return to the manor and things go back to normal. We get back into a routine, the only difference is how Sebastian and I act around each other.

I guess you could count us as courting, but as a demon I am not sure what feelings he has. He can be sweet at times, most of the time, but maybe it is all for show. I may be half demon, but I have emotions from my human side. He does not. So I have stayed a certain emotional distance from him, so I do not get hurt if he leaves me or if this was not real for him.

I always have a wall up. Ever since my brother died I have had trouble letting anyone in. But I like it that way, I like not having someone in my personal space and mind.

But I guess my wall slipped.

~

I have not had the chance to feed in quite awhile. I have been busy around the manor and Sebastian has been out running errands for Ciel. The hunger is getting to me, I need to get out of the house.

As I am walking through the hallway, to actually leave and feed, I am stopped by a passing Ciel.

"Serena, I need to talk to you in my study," he tells me.

I start to shake my head,"Oh, I cannot. I must go-"

Despite my attempts to leave, Ciel drag me into his office and sits me in front of his desk. He looks nervous.

He starts talking, but I take no notice. The smell of his blood is making me lightheaded. My thoughts are becoming muddy and full of bloodlust.

I stand and walk to a stuttering Ciel.

"I-I really like you..." he reveals, then frowns,"Serena, are you alright?" he asks me.

I pin him to the desk and lick the side of his neck, my mouth starting to salivate in anticipation.

Ciel lets out a moan,"I-I didnt think you would feel the same way."

'What is he even talking about?'

To shut him up, I cover his mouth with my hand and dig my fangs into his neck.

His muffled screams are music to my ears, only making me eager for his blood.

I am suddenly ripped away from my meal and thrown across the room.

I slam against a wall and fall to the ground.

Hissing in anger rather than pain, I stand, ready to rip out the throat of the person that pulled me away from my dinner.

"Serena! Snap out of it!" A familiar voice shouts.

The voice breaks through the bloodlust haze over my eyes. I blink and look around in confusion.

Sebastian stares at me with...worry in his eyes. But why-

Behind him I see Ciel leaning against his desk, groaning in pain. He holds a hand to his bloody neck and stands up straighter to glare at me."WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!"

His butler takes a couple steps toward me and hands me his handkerchief. "She is a vampire," he answers his lord,"She must have skipped a feeding and-"

"VAMPIRE!" Ciel shouts,"She tried to kill me!"

I shake my head vigorously,"Ciel, I am sorry! I-I was driven by bloodlust, I could not control myself-"

"Save it!" He snarls,"You are banished from my manor, you are to leave and never return!"

My eyes fill with tears,"Ciel..." 

And this is when I realized someone had gotten past my wall. It was Ciel.

"Master!" Sebastian gasps.

Ciel looks to his butler,"Escort her from the manor."

His butler's eyes widen,"But Master-"

"This is an order!"

Sebastian's head lowers, I see him gulp. He looks like he his fighting himself. His fists are clenched. "...Yes, young Master."

My heart fills with pain. I choke back a sob,"...No need. I will leave on my own." I raise my teary gaze to Ciel,"I truly am sorry." I then flit from the manor.

I am alone once again. Where will I go now?

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	10. Meeting the Undertaker

Chapter 10:

It is a dark and stormy night.

I wander into a marketplace and find shelter from the rain in a dark shop. Once inside, I soon realize I've entered a mortuary.

The sound of giggles reach my ears. "What have we here? A sad little creature of the night."

I freeze. '...He knows what I am?'

Out of the darkness a tall man with silver hair emerges. Dressed in black with a large hat atop his head, and a long scar crosses his face with his eyes covered by thick bangs.

I tilt my head to the side and walk to him,"...A reaper," I murmur, causing him to frown. I raise my hand and brush his bangs away from his face, revealing beautiful glowing green eyes. "You should not hide these jewels, Undertaker."

"...Have we met before?" he questions in a less goofy voice than before. His deep voice with an air of seriousness.

I smile,"No. But your legend is known far and wide."

"What is your name?"

"Serena Ciervo."

His eyes widen slightly, but he recovers it with a smile,"Well, Serena. You may stay here as long as you need... Isn't that what one says to a vampire?"

I giggle,"Something like that."

And from then on I became very good friends with Undertaker.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Serena's POV:

I've been staying with Undertaker for a couple months now. I help him prepare the corpses and in return he lets me feed off of the recent ones. We have a good system going...but I have become a bit depressed lately. I have no drive in my life, I feel the same as I did when my brother died.

I miss Sebastian and the others, even Ciel. I see that he had a good reason to banish me, and I know Sebastian was just following orders..but it still hurt.

~

I sit in the coffin Undertaker had measured me for, with my head in my hands. He was ecstatic when a live person finally accepted his offer to be fitted for a coffin, the fact that I'm a vampire made it all the more funny to him.

The door to my room opens.

"Why so glum?" a deep voice flows through the room.

I look up and see the beautiful eyes of the Undertaker. He knows I love his eyes so he tends to brush his bangs aside when it is just us here.

I shrug and put my head back down,"I just...I do not know what to do with my life. After my brother died I went on a rampage to escape the pain, then I met Ciel and I had a purpose. But now he hates me and I am alone again."

I hear the floorboards creak as he kneels next to my coffin. "You are not alone, you have me now," he tells me,"I know you miss your brother, you need closure."

I raise my head,"...Closure?" Not quite sure what this word translates to in Italian.

"A way to get over your Brother's death," Undertaker explains,"You say he was murdered. Have you found the killer?"

I slowly shake my head.

He smiles,"Use that then. Avenge your brother by killing the one who ended his life. That may bring you closure."

I start to smile. That is a great idea. I have never thought to go after the killer, I just accepted that he was dead and that I could not change it. But maybe getting revenge will help me move on, help me have a purpose, even for just a short while.

"Will you help me?" I ask him.

He sighs and shakes his head,"Sadly I cannot do much. I am a deserter to the shinigamii dispatch, I would be taken into custody if they ever found me snooping around the records."

I nod,"No worries. I will just go myself then,"I tell him with a smile.

He frowns,"Serena, you must not understand. Only reapers can enter the shinigami realm."

I roll my eyes,"I am not stupid. I know this, but I also have more reaper friends which I know will help me out."

~

"SERENA!!" A happy voice shrieks.

"GRELL!" I shout as well and engulf my long time crazy friend in a hug.

"I am so glad I found you," I tell him as we sit on the edge of a roof.

He groans,"Yes, Willy is making me work overtime for my latest blunder." He smiles at me with his pointed teeth,"I am so happy to see you back in England! We must take some lives before you leave!"

I giggle,"Of course, Grell. But I actually am staying here for a bit longer than usual, and I need your help."

He nods, giving me a big toothy smile,"Anything, my sweet Serena!"

I bite my lip,"I need you to get me into the shinigami dispatch center."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	11. My secret is out

Chapter 11:

"Out of all the foolish things you have done, Grell. This is one of the dumbest," Will sighs out.

I roll my eyes,"Do not pretend that you do not miss me, William," I chide and engulf him in a tight hug. "Anyway, I am neither human, demon, angel, or shinigami. So I feel that I have some type of immunity from all your laws."

He freezes and visibly blushes at my close contact. I love making him blush and feel awkward, it is so cute!

Grell huffs,"Why don't you blush with me?"

Will clears his throat and gently makes me release him, pushing his glasses back in place he turns away from us,"The records are this way."

Grell and I follow with smirks. Leading us through the dispatch, we pass by many other shinigami which most stop and stare at me. They must know I am not a reaper.

I suddenly tackled into a hug by someone from behind.

"SERENA!!!"

I smile,"Nice to see you too, Ronald." I return the hug and yelp when he squeezes my butt.

He chuckles,"Remember that night on the Big Ben? We should try that again sometime."

I smirk and run my nose up the side of his neck,"Maybe so. It has been awhile since I had a reaper's blood."

He freezes and backs away, laughing weakly,"Hah...maybe another time then."

He did not like it much when I fed off him that night. So now I always bring it up when I want him to back off a bit. Works every time.

I fake sadness,"Awe, too bad."

Will clears his throat and urges me to follow. I hear him mumble beneath his breath. "...Why must she befriend all these idiots..."

I let out a giggle and follow close behind him. He leads me, Grell, and now Ronald, to a large room with many books.

"It looks like a library," I note, gazing around.

William nods,"It is in a sense. We hold every record book here. Once we look up your brother's name it should be easy to find the reaper who reaped his soul."

I nod and wait from him to go searching.

He returns minutes later with an especially large and old book. He is frowning, staring at the open book.

"What is it?" I question, edging closer.

Will shakes his head,"I found your brother's file. But, the reaper that took his soul...was the legendary reaper."

I frown,"...So?"

He pushes up his glasses and looks at me,"The legendary reaper left the agency many decades ago. He deserted the dispatch and has been in hiding ever since. Any record of his name, which I doubt he still goes by, is lost," he closes the book,"I am deeply sorry, Serena."

I look at me feet and sigh,"Thank you for trying."

We leave the dispatch and I visit my reaper friends for awhile in the city, but something is nagging at the back of my mind.

Will said the reaper is considered a deserter. I know such a reaper.

~

I eventually return to the Undertaker's parlor come sunrise. He is still sleeping.

Looking to the back room which is the Undertaker's, I silently make my way toward it.

Will told me the legendary reaper has an iconic reaper scythe made of human bones. I must check to see if Undertaker has such a weapon.

Stepping into his room, I search silent as a thief. Using my vampiric powers to their fullest.

Finding a false paneling on a wall, my heart beats in anticipation.

"I will just show you, if you like," a voice says, startling the shit out of me.

I spin around and spot the Undertaker. He is shirtless, his hair a mess from sleeping, and he leans against a coffin. His hawk-like eyes baring into my own. "No need to sneak around like a thief. I have no secrets."

I gulp and try to contain a nosebleed as I step away. I did not realize he would have such a nice body under those robes.

Watching as he walks to the panel and pulls out a large badass scythe, just has the legend told.

"So it is you," I whisper,"You took my brother's soul."

He silently nods.

I clench my hands into fists,"Why did you not tell me?!" I hiss,"You made me go on this wild goose chase, only to find out that you are the one that killed him!"

"I did not kill him!" he shouts, silencing me. "I saved him!"

Confused tears fill my eyes,"...What?" I whisper.

He sighs and leans his scythe against the wall,"Let us sit and talk this over."

We walk into the main room, he sits me down on a coffin and quickly makes me a beaker of coffee.

I take slow sips and wait for him to start explaining.

He runs his hand through his long silver locks. His green eyes locking onto mine,"I know what you really are. I knew as soon as you stated your name."

I advert my gaze,"...What do you mean?"

He scoffs,"Do not play dumb! I know you are half demon as well as vampire."

My heart beats errectilally. M-my secret is out.

He continues,"Many years back, when I was still a reaper, your brother was on my to-die list. I went to collect his soul as scheduled, but then I realized he was different," he looks at his hands,"I knew his case was different from the beginning. His death was never stated in my file, which meant he was going to be killed by a demon. When I found him, he had life threatening injuries. I realized he was half demon and was unsure what to do."

He was killed by a demon? But...why would my brother ever fight a demon anyway? He knew we could not have others find out our secret.

"I decided to take the human...or vampire, piece of his soul," Undertaker continues,"In his last few moments, he talked of his sister. I decided to give him a chance to see her once more, to have another chance at life."

My eyes widen, I gulp,"W-what are you saying?"

His eyes lock onto mine,"Taking away the dying human/vampire part of him, his body was able to heal and live on solely as a demon. I sent his soul on, but gave his demon half a chance to live. It was either that, or I destroy his entire soul and release him to the underworld." He grips my hands,"Serena, your brother is alive!"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	12. All we can do is wait

Chapter 12:

I was in total shock. After years of grieving over my dead brother, I find out that he is alive. I was ecstatic!

I flung myself into Undertaker's arms and weeped with happiness.

My brother was alive!

~

"What do you mean, you do not know who my brother is?!" I ask in outrage

Undertaker giggles,"Sorry, darling. But once he became a full demon, he could change his form and make contracts with humans. He most likely goes by an entirely different name and face now."

I growl,"You never kept tabs on him?!"

He shrugs,"I didn't feel the need to."

I make a frustrated noise and flit to his room, grabbing his scythe, I return to the main room and aim it at him.

His eyes widen, fear starting to flood through him. He raises his hands up,"Calm down, Serena-"

I take a swing at him. Giggling,"Your scythe is quite an amazing weapon," I tell him,"I may just keep it for myself."

I am angry at him, but I would not kill my friend. Anyway, he gave me a lot of information.

So chase him around the room, swinging the gigantic scythe. I eventually pin him to the ground, smirking above him in victory.

"So you've got me, what now?" he asks in a low voice.

I lean in closer,"Maybe a taste of legendary reaper," I murmur, sliding my nose down his neck.

He lets out a deep groan,"Go ahead. I have always wondered as well."

I let out a laugh and run my hands down his smooth chest, before I finally dig my fangs into his neck.

He lets out a groan and grips my ass.

Most participants that I feed from love the experience, they feel as much pleasure as I do when feeding. Ronald is just a baby when it comes to anything slightly painful. He talks a big game, but I know he has only slept with one person, and that was me.

I run my hands through Undertaker's silver locks, but upon releasing his neck, I am then pulled to his lips with urgency.

He breaks away for a second to murmur,"I taste great."

He flips over on top of me and now pins me down with his scythe across my neck. Moving his lips against mine in fiery passion, I try to free my hands so I can grip his beautiful silver hair.

Neither of us hear the bell of the storefront opening.

"Undertaker!" A gasp rings through the room.

Undertaker lifts his face from mine in shock, but by doing so he revealed who I am.

"Serena!!"

My cheeks feel hot as lava. I am so embarrassed.

None other than Ciel and Sebastian stand in the doorway. Shocked and hurt looks on their faces.

I gulp and push the shirtless Undertaker off of me and stand. Sebastian chooses to avoid eye contact with me and instead stares cooly at Undertaker.

"So you are a reaper," he notes.

Undertaker stands behind me with his arms around my waist and his chin resting on my shoulder,"What gave it away? My eyes, or the scythe?" he mockingly asks.

Sebastian's eyes narrow. Ciel frowns,"...Undertaker, we need information."

"As usual, young earl," he turns to me with a sly smile,"Serena, I may need help cleaning myself up. You are the cause for this," he points to his bleeding neck.

"Oh, right," I stand on my tippy toes and lick his neck, cleaning it up with my tongue. Once I'm done I stand back on my feet and frown as everyone stares at me. I shrug,"Vampire saliva heals wounds," I remind them.

Undertaker leaves us to change into a shirt and I'm left alone with those two.

I stand across from them, feeling the awkward tension about to strangle me.

"...So you have moved on," Sebastian quietly notes, pretending to look indifferent by the situation. But I can see the hurt and jealously in his eyes.

I cross my arms,"Maybe I did. I was banished," I spit. Still butt sore about Ciel kicking me out.

Ciel looks at his feet,"...I may have been a bit...harsh."

"Harsh?!" I bark,"You threw me on the streets! I am lucky to have found someone as nice as Undertaker to take me in!"

Undertaker returns and they carry on their business. Sebastian avoiding my eyes most of the time, and Ciel looking regretful.

Undertaker picks up on the strong emotions in the room.

"So...you two were lovers?" he questions Sebastian and I.

Our heads shoot to him in shock.

"No!"

"Of course not!"

Ciel now watches us suspiciously. Undertaker only nods, a shit eating grin lighting up his face,"I see," he starts to giggle uncontrollably.

I frown,"What is it, Undertaker?"

He talks in between giggles,"You know what I just thought of, Serena?" his giggles become louder,"Your brother is a demon with a different name and body. What if..." his laughter becomes so out of control that he falls on the ground.

My heart stops. Dear god! Please, please let Sebastian not be my brother!!!

Ciel and Sebastian on the other hand are entirely confused.

"Explain this nonsense!" Ciel demands.

I sigh. I was not planning in telling anyone of this.

But I go through my story of how I am half demon and about my brother.

The two are both shocked by my revelation. Silence follows after I finish.

"...So, you believe I am your brother?" Sebastian asks.

I shake my head,"I do not! But..." I bite my lip,"I am not certain."

"How will you know?" Ciel asks,"You say that he will have no memory of his past life."

Undertaker stands, wiping the tears from his eyes,"Yes. So, I guess we won't know unless you can get him to remember his past life," he giggles.

I run my hand through my hair,"This is impossible." I look at Undertaker and engulf him in a hug,"Thank you, again."

He chuckles and hugs me back tightly.

A cough breaks us apart. We turn to Ciel questioningly.

He looks down at his feet,"I-I have been thinking. I might lift your banishment."

My eyes widen,"Really?!"

He nods,"The house isn't as lively with you not there, not to mention the other servants are more destructive than usual. Even Sebastian has been incompetent lately. W-we need you back. I want you back."

My heart warms. I pull the boy into a tight hug,"I would love to." I pause and glance back at Undertaker who is smiling sadly at me.

"Go with them, they can help you find your brother better than I ever could," he tells me.

I hug him once more and he presses his lips against mine for one last kiss. He says goodbye and I leave with Ciel and Sebastian.

Ciel makes me ride out in the front with Sebastian. "You two need to get over whatever is between you. I won't have you two arguing like children in my manor!" He told us sternly.

So now I'm sitting next to Sebastian who is driving. An awkward silence between us.

"...So you and Undertaker are together I presume."

I groan,"We are not. And that was the first time he has ever kissed me."

Sebastian makes a,"Hmpf," sound.

"It is true!" Insist,"I was feeding off him and got into the heat of the moment. It happens most times when I feed off someone."

He frowns,"This happened with Ciel?"

I shake my head,"God, no! I was so thirsty that it hurt him." I glare at him,"Your a demon, do not act like you have never had flings. I know you were with a nun and beast woman before, I do not care so you should not care that I have been with reapers."

His eyes widen,"Reapers? How many have you been with?" he questions.

I groan,"It does not matter! Will you just let it go?!"

He bows his head,"I apologize. I should not pry into a lady's life."

Silence fall over us.

"...You are half demon?"

I let out a sigh,"Yes."

More silence.

"...Serena?"

"What?!" I snap.

He stares at me with a frown,"I did not wish for you to leave the manor. But the young master ordered it, I could not-"

I stop him,"I know, Sebastian. I am not mad at you," I glare off in the distance,"Well, I am a little. I am also still a little ticked at Ciel, but I did almost kill him. So I can see his reasoning."

"We have missed you. I have missed you."

I look down to hide my smile and blush. "I've missed you guys too."

~

Once we return to the manor, I am glomped by the other servants. After greeting them, Ciel, Sebastian, and I retire to Ciel's study.

"Tell us everything you can remember about your brother," Ciel tells me,"He may not have changed everything about his appearance, or name."

I nod and start to describe my brother,"He had dark hair like mine, but his eyes were golden like honey. He was tall and lean, he was always the more serious one. Oh, his name was Corvo."

Sebastian frowns,"Corvo Ciervo? I've never heard such a name before."

Ciel sighs,"This will be difficult then," he turns to his butler,"Make a list of all the demons that may fit these descriptions."

Sebastian nods,"Yes, my Lord." He then leaves the room.

I sigh,"This will take forever."

"Have faith," Ciel tells me.

Now all we can do is wait.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	13. I was wrong. Very, very wrong!

Chapter 13:

Another ball is coming up. Ciel is making us all attend...well more like Ms.Elizabeth is. The young boy's fiancé is such a pain, sweet girl though. I know she means well, but she needs to get the hint that I hate the color pink.

~

Sighing as I walk toward the kitchen, I pull off the bonnet Elizabeth dressed me in. She showed up unexpected as usual and somehow managed to turn the entire manor pink again

'This will take all day to clean up,' I huff in my thoughts.

Stepping through the kitchen doorway, I almost run into Sebastian.

"Oh! Excuse me," I try to swerve around him, but he goes the same way blocking us once more.

He clears his throat and moves aside to let me pass. "I see Lady Elizabeth has got to you as well," he notes.

I nod and glance at the bonnet on his head, giggling I pull it off,"While you look good in almost everything, a bonnet is not one of them."

He smiles and we stand there for an awkward minute.

Ever since we realized Sebastian may be my brother, well things have been super awkward between us. Even a demon doesn't fancy the idea of sleeping with his own sister, so this has put a strain on our relationship. As to what that relationship is... I do not know.

"Would you like some coffee?" he asks, knowing I hate tea.

I nod with a smile,"Yes, thank you."

I sit on the counter,"What are you wearing to the upcoming ball?" I ask him.

"What I always wear I presume," he hums as he gets the tea kettle ready.

"Ciel said we do not have to dress as servants, so you do not have to dress as a butler."

He gathers a cup,"Interesting. The young master rarely does such a thing."

"Oh," I just remember,"It is also a masquerade."

"Are you excited?"

I shrug,"Yes. I like to get dressed up and go out once in awhile."

I swing my legs back and forth, ignoring the disapproving look Sebastian is giving me. "How do you like being a butler?" I question,"As a demon you play the part so well. I do not think I could."

He brings me my coffee,"It is the job my master assigned me. I cannot say if I 'like' it or not."

I frown at his answer. He continues,"Why do you think you could not do it?"

I shrug as I sip my drink,"I would not be able to handle things with such a calm face and attitude. I would most likely kill my master or one of the servants if I were you," I giggle.

He chuckles,"It does take all my willpower at times. But I think you are doing well now."

I nod,"Because I can pin most of the work on you. Also since Ciel has a crush on me, he is not such a brat."

"That is true."

I stare down on my coffee,"Has Ciel's feelings changed...after what happened?" I tentatively ask.

The butler stares at me a moment before looking away and shaking his head,"I am not sure. I feel that they are still there, but not as strong now. He is wary of you, maybe even fearful."

I sigh and lower my head,"I did not wish for that to ever happen," I clench the cup in my hands,"I screwed up."

The cup is taken from my hands before I break it. "You are not the only one to blame," Sebastian tells me, bending slightly to be eye to eye with me,"I should have realized you had not fed recently, yet I still went out on a mission. Also, Ciel did pull you into his office even though you tried to leave."

I raise my eyes and smile at him,"Thank you, Sebastian."

He nods. "Are you thirsty? if I remember correctly, you haven't fed since you were with the Undertaker."

I gulp and look at his neck,"...I do not think I should...with you," I mutter.

He frowns. I leap off the counter and walk backwards toward the door,"You may be my brother and all," I shrug,"We know what happened last time I fed on you."

I flit from the room as fast as I can. The awkward tension was suffocating me.

Once outside I quickly make my way to town and sit atop a building.

'Who should I fed from?' I gaze around, looking for targets,'Those in Ciel's manor are a definent no. So is Undertaker, as I do not want more confusion between Sebastian and I. I guess a normal man will do.'

As I stand, I see the burst of a cinematic record being released nearby. I smile,'Or maybe another reaper will do.'

Leaping from building to building, I land on one above an alley and see none other than Will.

"WILLY!" I shout as I jump down and attack him into a hug.

"Serena?!" he shouts in surprise.

I giggle and hug him tightly,"How have you been? I missed you!"

He clears his throat and blushes at our close contact,"I have been busy, as usual." He says in a monotone voice.

I frown and let him go,"You never say anything interesting." I then smirk and walk closer to him, using my vampiric abilities to put him into a trance.

He walks back and I eventually pin him against a wall. "I am very thirsty, Will. Can you help me with that?"

He gulps once more, his cheeks look like they are on fire haha. Even his glasses are fogging up!

I slowly lick up the side of his neck. 'Another reason I decided to choose Will. I know he will not become too infatuated by my trance. He is too stuffy and shy to do so.'

As I bite down, the delicious taste of reaper blood flows into my mouth.

A deep moan sounds and I am suddenly turned around and pinned against the wall. I unlatch my fangs in shock and see a sweating Will before me, with a look I have never seen him have before. HIs eyes are hooded and filled with desire.

He leans in and whispers hotly in my ear,"I am going to wreck you."

My own eyes widen in shock,'Holy shit! I was wrong! Very, very wrong!'

He attacks my neck with kisses and uses his death scythe to pin me against the wall.

"What is going on here?!" A deep voice sounds.

I look past Will, who is practically humping the shit out of my leg, and spot Undertaker staring at us. I cannot tell his expression because his bangs are covering his face, but I am guessing it is either of anger or humor.

I am finally able to push William off me and I walk to Undertaker who shields me from the sex crazed reaper. He gets rid of Will and we walk back to his shop.

Sitting on coffins in silence.

"...Who knew Will was a crazed sex beast," I mutter breaking the silence.

Undertaker bursts out in laughter with me joining in.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh William... I feel like he probably would be like this though hahah. The quiet ones always are.


	14. It will be alright

Chapter 14:

"So... how was your feeding?" Ciel awkwardly asks me the next day. Still not used to me being a vampire.

I shrug and sip my coffee,"Almost got raped by Will the reaper. But other than that it was good," I say nonchalantly.

He drops his fork and stares at me in shock. Sebastian almost drops a plate behind him as well.

I continue to drink my coffee while they digest what I just said.

"WHAT?!!!"

There it is. The explosion I was waiting for.

I stand,"It was just a little misunderstanding. I handled it. It is done." I walk to the kitchen with Sebastian following me.

"So you will not feed from me, but you will seduce a reaper?" he questions with eyes narrowed.

I sigh and turn to him, realizing we are alone. "I had no idea William would react like that. It was a surprise to everyone, believe me," I let out a giggle at the crazy thought.

"This is not funny!" the demon before me hisses.

I raise my arms in shock,"Why are you taking this so seriously?! Why are you acting like this?" I question him,"Whatever thing we had only lasted, what, a month? And you may be my brother. So just- just get over it for now!"

He stares at me in silence. He eventually nods,"I will abide to your wishes." He then leaves the room.

I let out a sigh and grip my head. 'He is a demon, he has no feelings like love anyway. Maybe I don't either.'

~

The ball is being held at the Trancy manor tomorrow night. I wonder what fights will happen between the two butlers and their contracts.

Ciel had filled me in on the relationship between him and the boy Alois. How they hated each other and how Claude, Alois's butler, was always trying to take Ciel's soul. Sebastian and Claude got into many fights over the boy.

"Stay away from him," Ciel warns,"He is dangerous."

I smirk,"You forget, that I am dangerous as well."

Ciel frowns and leans his chin on his hand,"You are half demon, correct?"

I nod.

"Do you have all the abilities demons have?"

I shrug and look down at my coffee,"I have many of the powers, except for being able to change my appearance. I suspect I can consume souls, but I have no need since blood sustains me."

"What can demons do?" the boy asks,"I have seen some of Sebastian's power, but how far does it really go?"

I purse my lips,"I do not quite know myself. We have incredible speed, mine being slightly slower than a full demon but faster than a normal vampire. Sebastian slows down almost everything he does, and even then he is inhumanly fast."

Ciel snorts,"I do know that." He then retells of how Sebastian was during the early times of their contract.

I laugh at the thought of Sebastian being a bad butler. He has come quite far since then.

"Master, I would appreciate you not revealing my early actions as your butler," Sebastian sighs as he enters the study with Ciel's snack.

Ciel smirks evily,"But I haven't even told her about the tooth story yet."

"Young master, please."

Ciel tells me despite his butler's pleas.

I break down in laughter and watch as Sebastian sighs and bows his head in embarrassment.

~

The next evening rolls around and the ball is in full swing.

Ciel, me, and the others had only arrived minutes ago.

The servants were excited to be included, as they are usually not aloud to join such events. Snake did not share the same enthusiasm and stayed back at the manor. That poor shy man.

I am dressed in a dark red dress with a black and red mask. Ciel is wearing a fancy blue suit, and the servants are wearing similar suits and dress, only less expensive.

Sebastian is in a tailored black suit with a black and red mask that almost matches mine. I have to admit that he looks quite handsome.

The ball continues on and is actually quite fun. I love dancing and interacting with the others attending.

After finishing a dance with Ciel, I spot a certain blonde haired boy and his butler walking toward us.

Ciel glares at them but remains polite,"This is a wonderful ball you have thrown."

Alois smiles happily and dances around a bit,"I know! I love being the center of attention."

While Ciel and him converse, Claude steps closer to me. Studying me with narrowed eyes,"Have we met before?"

I nod,"We did. At a ball Ciel threw a couple months ago."

He frowns,"That's not it," he replaced his frown with a sly smile and holds out his hand,"Care for a dance, milady?"

I smile and take his hand, I feel no danger from him despite what Ciel has told me.

 

He leads me to the dance floor and we sway to the music. I catch sight of Sebastian glaring in our direction.

'Jealous much?'

Claude spins me and pulls me back in close to his chest. Our eyes meet, and for the first time I really look at them. Studying them in detail.

His golden eyes show flecks of red within them...so familiar.

My eyes slowly widen in realization and I back away from him a bit.

He frowns,"Are you feeling alright, Miss Serena?"

"Y-you," I stutter, shaking my head,"Corvo?!"

His frown deepens,"Who is this, Corvo, you speak of?"

Tears start to pour from my eyes,"It is you! I can see him in your eyes!" I shout.

"Serena? Are you alright?" Sebastian comes to my side quickly, a worried look on his face.

I shake my head, and step closer to my brother. Gripping his jacket,"Why can't you remember?!" I sob hysterically,"Your human soul may be gone, along with your love of me. Ma si deve ricordare qualcosa! (But you must remember something!)" I say with tears streaming down my cheeks.

He stares at me with confusion, nothing else.

Sebastian pulls me away from him and takes me into another room to calm me down.

We enter a guest bedroom and Sebastian sits me down on the bed with his arms around me.

"You are sure he is your brother?" he questions,"Remember, demons can change their form."

I wipe away my tears and stare blankly at a wall, leaning my head on his chest,"I'm sure. His eyes haven't changed." I gulp,"There was no recondition of me. He does not remember."

Sebastian rubs my back,"Undertaker said he would not. His human soul and all of his memories are lost."

I close my eyes tightly, holding back more tears,"I know. But...I just-"

"You hoped he would still remember somehow."

I nod silently.

We eventually go back to the party once I had calmed down and redone my makeup.

Ciel strides over to us looking concerned. "What happened?"

Sebastian fills him in as we are approached by Alois and Claude.

"If you would not mind staying after the party, I would like to discuss earlier events," Claude says to me.

I nod.

~

"So he is your brother, and was once half vampire?" Alois asks.

I nod. The small boy looks to his butler with an eyebrow raised,"So you remember any of this?"

Claude stares at me with those same golden eyes that used to watch over me when I was younger. He slowly shakes his head,"I do not."

My heart breaks a little more.

I stand,"I think I should be going. You do not remember, so it would be pointless to continue this conversation."

Claude frowns but bows his head to me,"I will show you out."

I follow my brother through the long halls of Alois's manor. Remembering back when he and I would chase each other as children through the halls of our villa back in Italia.

He was my protector, as any older brother should be. We did everything to together. When our parents were killed, we were all each other had left.

"Have a safe travel home."

I blink and realize we are already at the front door. I gaze sadly at my brother and wrap my arms around him for one last hug.

"Arrivederci(Goodbye), Cor," I whisper, then walk down the steps away from the manor.

A carriage pulls up and Sebastian pops out. I frown,"I thought you and Ciel had left."

He takes my hand and helps me into the carriage,"I took Ciel home, then came back for you," he tells me with a closed eyed smile,"What kind of butler would I be if I did not wait for a beautiful lady?"

I smile and shake my head at his silly saying. We sit across from each other and feel as the carriage starts to move.

We sit in silence for most of the ride. I stare out my window, sadness clenching at my heart.

"Serena," Sebastian breaks the silence,"It will be alright."

I turn my teary gaze to him,"Will it?" I question,"My brother is alive, but he does not remember me. He is at my reach but I cannot grab him!" I sob,"Avevo appena ottenuto oltre la sua morte, ora tutto quel dolore si moltiplica! Egli è più di un estraneo per me che era morto! (I had just gotten over his death, now all that pain is multiplied! He is more of a stranger to me than he was dead!)"

Arms wrap around me tightly, a hand stroking my hair as I sob into a chest.

"You got on fine without him, you need to stop leaning so much on your brother and live your own life," Sebastian tells me,"You have us now. Ciel, the servants, and me. We are your family."

I sniffle and smile,"Thank you," I whisper.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	15. The fight has begun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for so long :) I will try to update more often.

Chapter 15:

A few months later:

Sebastian's POV:

Weeks have passed since Serena found her brother. Since then, she as visited him often and I believe they are growing a friendship.

I disapprove of her actions, but I love her too much to keep her from him. I keep an eye on that spider though. I do not trust him, I never have. Our hatred for each other goes back long before we chose our masters, back to when he was a vampire.

Yes, I knew Serena's brother back when he was alive. He was annoyance to me and many demons. Unlike his sister he tried to eat souls even before he was a full demon. He realized he could live off of them, but he often stole from demons like myself. He was smart though, and usually escaped without a trace. Until he met me that is.

~

Flashback:

It was 1853, I was traveling the world at the time looking for contracts to make or souls take from those as they died.

I was currently in Paris, France when I caught a familiar scent. A certain vampire named Corvo who has taken a soul or two from me in the past and was about to do it again.

Clenching my fists in anger, I followed the scent to a rooftop. It was late at night, with the bright moon lighting the sky.

He stood on the rooftop with a cocky smirk,"Fancy seeing you again."

"Indeed," I murmur, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Looking for this?" he holds up a young child. The girl is unconscious and bleeding from the neck.

"Why not find your own food instead of following demons and taking theirs?" I snarl.

"Because, I do not have the power to sense humans who are close to death," he tells me,"And they taste the best at that time."

I pull out a knife,"Well it is time you stop. It is quite rude to steal someone's meal!" I charge at him.

Our fight lasts longer than expected. At the time I did not know what he was. I figured he was some kind of lesser demon.

I left him fatally wounded, knowing he would not survive I left to finish the girl.

Once done, as I was leaving I spotted a dark haired girl run to Corvo's side. I did not think any of it at the time, but now I realize it was Serena.

~

When we first found Serena I had no idea who she was, but once I saw the picture of herself and her brother I knew she was the girl many years ago that I saw run to his lifeless body.

So for months I have lived with knowing that I had killed her brother, and I never was planning to tell her. But I also thought he was dead.

Now he is back, and that complicates things. Even if he remembered he should not know I was the one to kill him. I looked different back then. But if it ever came to light, I know Serena would never forgive me.

~

"Kitten, must you visit him today?" I ask my beautiful Serena as she is about to leave for the Trancy manor.

She nods with a smile,"I am helping him cook today."

I frown,"I am glad you are happy spending time with him... but he isn't your brother anymore. He is a stranger to you."

Her eyes narrow,"I know he does not remember, but deep down he is still family. And we are no longer strangers, we are friends."

I wrap my arms around her,"Brother or not, I dislike him," I growl.

"Why do you hate him so?" she questions with her head tilted cutely,"He has promised to leave Ciel alone."

"He never stops stealing from me," I mutter.

"Huh?"

I shake my head and give her a smile,"Nothing. I just want you to be home by sundown, I have a surprise for you."

She smiles and kisses my cheek,"I will, my fiancé." and then she is gone.

Two weeks ago I proposed to Serena and she said yes. We have been floating on a cloud of happiness ever since.

I let out a sigh and clap my hands together. 'Time to get to work.'

~

Serena's POV:

Spending time my brother is bittersweet.

I love being with him, but like Sebastian said, he is a stranger. We don't share the same bond as before, nor can we reminisce old memories.

Also, the Trancy household is a terrible place. That little brat gets on my nerves so much, and so does that bitch Hannah. She acts all sweet and like the victim, but she is just a whore that is too afraid to stand up for herself. I think she likes to be treated like that.

~

"So, Serena have you thought about my offer?" Alois asks me as we have tea and coffee in the garden.

I sip from my cup and grimace at the taste. I still hate tea, no matter who makes it. "The answer still is, and will always be, no. I do not like you or your manor," I tell him calmly,"I am only here for my brother."

Corvo...or Claude, stands off to the side and hides a smile.

Alois glares at me hotly and stands, knocking his chair back onto the ground. "I'm going inside, I do not wish to sit next to trash!"

I pour my tea on the ground,"That must be difficult since you yourself are trash."

He screams in frustration and stomps away. I smirk and glance at Claude,"So easy to get rid of him."

Claude lets out a rare chuckle,"I give my thanks."

We sit and talk for a bit, then Claude goes to fetch me some coffee.

I sit in my chair waiting for him to return when I hear footsteps nearing that aren't his.

I stand and sigh,"I knew this was coming."

"You should not have talked to our master that way," Hannah sneers.

I look at her like she is dirt,"You are no match for me, whore."

She bristles,"It's a good thing I have help then."

The triplets step out from behind a bush with weapons in their hands. Hannah reveals a demon sword and lunges at me.

The fight has begun.

_____________________________________________________________________


	16. Am I dreaming?

Chapter 16:

I have the upper hand on the four, but I know they will eventually wear me out. They are demons and I am merely half demon. I am also outnumbered greatly.

Dodging an attack from Canterbury, I stab my dagger into Thompson and slice the throat of Timber. But while I was distracted with them, I lost sight of Hannah.

Turning, my eyes widen as Hannah strikes her demon sword me. My wounds have slowed me down, I do not have enough time to move.

"SERENA! ATTENTO!(LOOK OUT!)" a voice shouts.

I close my eyes, waiting for the final blow...but it never comes.

Cracking my eyes open, I spot Claude above me with the demon sword in hand. Hannah is on the ground beneath him, her head detached from her body.

The butler drops the sword and quickly turns to me, crouching by my side and looking over my wounds. "Stai bene? Dove ti fa male?(Are you okay? Where does it hurt?)" he rambles on in Italian.

I gaze up at him in a daze, unsure if I am hearing him correctly or if I am dreaming. "...Corvo?"

He frowns,"Si, cos'è?(Yes, what is it?)"

And that is when everything goes dark.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Short chapter. Also, Sorry if the Italian is wrong, it is just google translated.


	17. Speak English!

Chapter 17:

Corvo's POV:

Watching my sister pass out scared me half to death. I quickly picked her up and rushed her out of the manor, following her scent to her home. Surprisingly, I am led to another large manor. 

'There is no way she owns this place.' I think to myself.

Bursting through the door, I look around,"Aiuto! Lei bisogno di cure mediche!(Help! She needs medical attention!)" I shout.

A butler dressed in black strides into the room, his red eyes widening at the sight of my sister. "Follow me!" he commands in english, taking me to a room.

I lay my dear sister on the bed and watch as the butler starts to patch her up with medical supplies. He moves very fast, I can smell that he is a demon.

Once he is done, I pin him against a wall,"Perché questo maniero odore di mia sorella?!(Why does this manor smell like my sister?!)" I snarl.

His eyes widen,"It seems you have regained your memories."

I frown and grip his throat,"Cosa intendi?(What do you mean?)" I demand.

He glares at me,"I am not very fond of this form of yours, so I suggest you let me go so I can take care of my fiancé."

"Fidanzato?!(fiancé?!)" I bark,"Non sarai mai! Stare lontano da mia sorella!(You will never be! Stay away from my sister!)"

Just what house did I walk into?

"...Sebastian?" A weak voice calls out.

The butler shoves me away and kneels beside my sister, taking her hand in his. I growl and clench my hands into fists.

My sister looks to me and smiles,"So it was not a dream. You really are back," she says as tears start to fall from her eyes.

I frown and kneel on the other side of her. "Dove sono andato?(Where did I go?)" I ask.

~

It has been hours since the fight and my apparent awakening.

They have explained everything to me. That I died and became a full demon, and also my contract with the Trancy boy. My blood boils when I hear that the boy ordered me and his other servants to kill my own sister.

"Egli pagherà!(He will pay!)" I snarl, already walking toward the door to go and kill this brat.

"Claude...er Corvo, I don't think this is the best time for that," a young dark haired boy with an eyepatch tells me,"There is still much that we don't know, and you should take care of your sister."

I frown and glance at my sister who is starting to heal, but slowly since most of her wounds were inflicted by a demon sword.

I sigh, seeing that demon so close to her makes me angry. "Quello che ti ho detto di demoni?(What did I tell you about demons?)" I question my sister as I stride over to them. Taking off my stupid glasses that I am still wearing for some reason.

She glares at me hotly,"E tu?! Si andò a prendere te stesso ucciso per uno!(What about you?! You went and got yourself killed by one!)" she seethes.

I clench my hands into fists,"Io non ricordo nemmeno di morire! Non ho idea di chi fosse, o come è successo!(I don't even remember dying! I have no idea who it was, or how it happened!" I growl,"Ma tu, si è scelto di ... amore, questo demone! Anche dopo quello che un demone aveva fatto a me! E se fosse stato il one-(But you, you chose to...love, this demon! Even after what a demon had done to me! What if he was the one-)"

She suddenly stands and shoves me back,"Sebastian non avrebbe mai fatto una cosa del genere!(Sebastian would never do such a thing!)" she roars,"Ho voluto per anni per essere vivi, ancora una volta! Per solo abbracciarti ancora una volta...(I wished for years for you to be alive once again! To just hug you one more time...)" tears start to stream down her cheeks,"... Si ho di nuovo...ma non sono la stessa cosa. Era anche la pena?(...I have you back...but you are not the same. Was it even worth it?)"

My eyes widen in hurt. I slowly step toward her and pull her into my arms,"Io sono tuo fratello, e tu sei mia sorella(I am your brother, and you are my sister)," I tell her,"Lo sarò sempre qui per voi, ora e per sempre. Mi scuso per le mie parole, parlerò più di voi e il rapporto di Sebastian.(I will always be here for you, now and forever. I apoligize for my words, I will speak no more of you and Sebastian's relationship.)"

She wraps her arms around my waist, holding onto me tightly as though afraid I will disappear.

"Well this seems like a moving moment, but if you all will speak english, IT WOULD BE GREATLY APPRECIATED!" I let go of my sister and spot the young boy glaring at us with an annoyed expression.

I smirk and pat him on the head,"Sorry, ragazzino(little boy)," I apologize,"I am not very good in english, but I will catch on... abbastanza presto(soon enough)."

Serena giggles from beside me.

The boy sends a glare to my sister,"What did he call me?"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the Italian is wrong, I'm just using google translate :P  
> Also, sorry if Ciel and Sebastian seem a little OC. Its hard to give them emotions when they don't seem to have any in the anime and manga.


End file.
